You?
by denizmi
Summary: Even Rio doesn't know how it went from "Why do I have to see your face from sun up?" to "I love you." My first story.
1. Intro

Hi? This is my first piece of writing EVER. It probably sucks really really bad. I'm not a writer; I draw. But I really wanted to give it a try. So far it's been more difficult and time consuming than I thought it would be.. I'll only continue this if I get reviews, which I probably won't. If it sucks, please do say so. Also, I am sorry for any errors. ERGHH I'm embarrassed to even release this... It came out so awkward and I'm just having so much trouble with POVS. Anyways I will not be following the exact storyline from the game but at the same time I kind of will.

* * *

"DING DING DINGGGGGGGGGGGGG"

"Ughh" Rio groaned while slapping her alarm clock. Even though she was getting to bed by 10pm every single day since moving here 9 days ago, she still wasn't use to waking at 6 am every single day. She felt restless and frustrated. "I hope this homesickness dissipates soon..." She sighed and thought about everyone she left behind... Her precious family and friends. She missed them. Rio reluctantly lifted herself out of her bed and forced herself to get into the bathtub, though she wasn't at all in the mood to get wet. After taking a quick shower and getting into her overalls, she felt pumped.

"Yes I, Rio, shall help this town regain its former glory! I am the prophesied farmer sent from the great gods! Worship me! MUHAHAHA" She howled, while prancing around her room, holding her comb like a microphone. She couldn't help but giggle to herself about her silly act as she took a seat on her bed and started combing her hair.

"Moo!"

"Am I imagining things again?" She paused for a second to listen for the sound again.

"Moooo!"

"A moo? A cow?" Her face lit up and she ran to the door in a hurry, carelessly kicking on her new boots that she swore she would take care of. Sadly, Rio had never actually seen a cow in real life, and to be blunt she had very little experience with animals. She didn't care really. As long as she showed animals the love they deserved she was sure they would treat her right "A small apartment in the city is no place for an animal!" She recalled her mother constantly stating during her childhood.

Rio flung open the door violently, very eager to see a cow somewhere other than in dairy product commercials. She gasped. There it was. Right there. Round and wide. CHOMPING ON HER TURNIPS. "Oh hell no!" She warily creeped towards the creature and addressed it with the gentlest voice in the world. "Hey cowy, how about you get away from my turnips hm? I worked my butt off tending to those crops.." The cow looked at her out of the corner of her eyes while continuing to chomp on her turnips. "Alright then... how about THIS?" Rio bended down to the ground to pick a thin branch. She lightly tapped the cow on it's side, hoping it would move. "Come on.. pretty please? Cowy?" This time the cow raised it's head and exhaled out of it's nose. Warm, thick air shot towards her face. "Blehh... Cowy, was that really necessary?" She frowned and touched her face. Was that snot she was feeling? Slimy, sticky, gooey... She shrieked. BOOGERS. She hated boogers. Memories of her little brother flinging boogers at her flooded her memory. The fact that they were on her face made her almost puke.

"EW EW EW EW EW!" she wailed as she ran around mindlessly with her eyes closed, attempting to resist the urge to vomit by not thinking about the situation she was in, while looking for the fountain full of water. All of a sudden her head crashed into something hard.

"Ow. You hurt my chin with that huge head... And what the heck were you doing running around like some barbarian? Are you an idiot?" said an unknown voice.

Oh so she had crashed into a person? Dunhill? No it didn't sound like him at all. But it was a male.. Darn. She had to open her eyes now.

* * *

:(


	2. Bad day

I feel if I continue writing like this I'll never get this story done. It's moving sooo slow. Maybe it'll take years, lol. Next chapter I'll be jumping a few days. The italics are the characters thoughts that I felt would be better not in any quotation marks. Sorry about the clichés so far I'm unoriginal. Rio's eye's ._. yada yada. School is starting is 2 days so I probably won't be updating much btw. And finally, sorry for any grammar problems and my horrible descriptions.

* * *

Neil

From a distance, Neil swore he saw something, _some blue creature_, running in circles around the farm. He gasped for breath as he ran past the arch indicating the farm's entrance. He quickly looked up for the farm's name.

"Diana Farm"

"Diana must be the farmer then." He thought when he felt himself collide with what felt like another human being. The burning pain began almost instantaneously in his chin. His reflexes told him to take a quick step back and assess the situation. A short, blonde haired girl wearing overalls and a cow print hat stood in front of him. _That must have been the creature._ She was squeezing her eyes and had some kind of clear slimy fluid on her face. _What in the fuck..._ A deformed red blob was in the process of forming on her forehead.

He couldn't wait to chew out this girl for causing him so much trouble so early in the morning. He was sick of chasing her cow around town and now he had the pain to deal with. She probably wanted to start a fight with him anyways.

"OW. You hurt my chin with that huge head... And what the heck were you doing running around like some barbarian? Are you an idiot?" _Ahh yes, 3 insults in one going._

She opened her eyes. They were bright blue, the kinda blue that seems unnatural and grabs your attention.

_Amazing…_

Rio

Yup. That was not Dunhill. This male was young, probably around her age. He was a bit taller than her and wearing some kind of rocker outfit which consisted of an intricate red jacket with a black shirt underneath. And on the bottom some camouflage cargo pants and long black combat boots. _He probably thinks he's badass. _He had a full head of bright yellow, messy hair. His crimson colored eyes were slightly squinted and his thin eyebrows were furrowed. _Damn. He must be pissed. But he's pretty handsome._

Rachel felt the boy peering at her face. It was a little uncomfortable. But ugh her forehead was hurting like hell. Just how hard was this guy's face? Wait... She had just injured him while running around carelessly! She needed to apologize right away!

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry about that!" she said with genuine sorrow. "That cow over there-" She pointed towards that pesky cow. "It blew some of its disgusting nasal fluids onto my face and I freaked out ya know?" Without thinking, she wrapped her right hand around the side of his face and gently caressed it. "Are you okay? You're not saying anything. Did I damage your jaw? I'm really sorry; I'll get you an ice pack so wait here!" She speedily ran into her house, not even bothering to remove her dirty shoes. _Oh god_ _did I really just do that. His skin was really soft though; I thought men had rough skin. _She removed an ice pack from the freezer. _Whatever, it's not like being extra caring is a bad habit. Who cares._

Neil

Neil was too busy staring into her eyes while trying to maintain his angry look to care about what just happened. Her eyes were so freaking weird…They contained an unusual amount of brightness. They were so complex; he felt her eyes themselves contained a world of their own. Maybe they were alive. _Could eyes think?_ His eyes were nothing like that. They were just a blank canvas, no depth whatsoever. _Did I hear the word sorry just now? _He snapped out of his thoughts and focused on the girl.

"That cow over there, it blew some of its disgusting nasal fluids onto my face and I freaked out ya know?" _Oh so that's why her face is all gross._

The girl stopped talking for a second and lifted her hand. _What the hell. _It softly wrapped around his face. He flinched at her unexpected touch and froze. It sent shivers down his spine. He could feel goose bumps forming on his arms and a tingly feeling in his chest. "Are you okay? You're not saying anything. Did I damage your jaw? I'm really sorry; I'll get you an ice pack so wait here!" And she ran.

_Did I really just let her do that? I should've slapped her hand away. And why the hell did I get all tingly? That was awkward. What if she brings it up? Ugh this dumb girl is making me anxious. I didn't need this right now._

The girl came back with an ice pack. Neil quickly snatched it out of her hands. She didn't even seem offended. "I'll take that." He said quickly. He didn't want to be in anymore uncomfortable situations, even if they lasted only 9 seconds. He pressed the ice pack against the lower part of his face.

"I'm Rio by the way. Nice to meet you uhhm…" He removed the ice pack and said "Neil."

* * *

Sorry if that was disappointing. I originally wrote two versions, but I liked this one better. I just wanted to write the next chapter before school started. NOW I SHALL GO BACK TO CRYING AND HAVING ANXIETY ATTACKS BECAUSE SCHOOL IS STARTING IN 2 DAYS.


End file.
